Lucem Sanctam
This is supposed to be very much like a television series following the exploits of a group of young witches growing up in San Francisco while mourning the recent death of their grandmother. They all gather in the home of their deceased grandparents and all decide to look through the attic to find some things they had from their childhood growing up there which included wiccan belongings to their deceased grandmother. They find out they come from a long line of witches including their deceased mother and grandmother, dating back to far beyond their time. They discover their powers but also discover many odd things about their lives and who they knew- or rather, thought they knew. Characters Main Characters Wreyn Scott: Wreyn is the oldest of the five girls, her name being based off of Rain. Her power was much like one of her mothers allowing her to manipulate water at will with a certain trigger until she brings her skill up which is mainly sadness. She is fun-loving and seen as the most lovable of the five sisters by most innocents they have saved and most allies they have but she is also very easily saddened and often gets angry at the mention of her mother's death (which was by water) or her grandmothers death. Fiametta "Fi" Scott: Fiametta is the second oldest of the five girls and also the most quick tempered. She often resents memories of her father for what he did to her mother and also often holds a grudge against those who have crossed her in the past. Although she has this quick temper she is very orderly and neat and likes things to be done properly and is most happy when everything is in it's place. Her trigger is rage and anger which is quickly triggered at the mention of her father or any of her ex-boyfriends. Her powers are based off of the manipulation of flame, but mostly the creation of flame. Samantha "Sam/Sammy" Scott: Samantha is the middle child of the five girls and is known for trying to be peaceful most of the time. Although she tries to keep peace she will often be in a very horrible mood with enemies and will deal with them her way or no way by utilizing brutal methods, often not coming off as the most pacifistic of the group. Her trigger is fear and whenever she is put into a spot she doesn't like or whenever she fears for her sisters she will often quickly activate her abilities which consist of psychokinesis and telekinesis, the abilities to move things with her mind. She is also the only sister blessed with two abilities, also being capable of premonition which is the ability to receive images of the future through touching an object or person. Emily "Em" Scott: Emily is seen as being one of the most cunning and more playful, enjoying tricking and deceiving opponents before their demise with her abilities of Earth, allowing her to manipulate properties of nature. She is very energetic and outgoing and gets a kick out of playing pranks on her other sisters often to make sure they are on their toes at all times. During the awakening of her powers she thought all she could do was "make flowers" so she trained herself in martial arts and hand to hand combat. Her magical trigger is envy. Alice "Ali" Scott: Alice is the youngest of the siblings and often seen as the most carefree. She often cracks jokes just for fun and often at the expense of her other sisters. She can often be seen with Emily planning to play jokes on her sisters and is also one of the most ambitious of the sisters. After learning about their magical powers she was the most persistent for them all to stay together and live their lives at their grandmother's house, training with one another and also saving the innocent humans from being killed by demons. She often trains her power and often misses school to do so, although she is the smartest of all of the sisters and most intelligent on magic as well. She often has an "I'm better than you" attitude which can often annoy people. Her triggers are fear for cold wind and anger for warm wind. Recurring Characters *'Seth' *'Randy' *'Ginny' *'Jullian' *'Dante' *'Geronimo' *'Josh' *'Taylor' *'Marcus' *'Finn' *'Braden' Minor Characters *'Melanie' *'John' Seasons Season One *'Pilot' *'Episode One: The Wise and The Wicca' *'Episode Two: Young and the Wrestler' *'Episode Three: Dreams Last So Long?' *'Episode Four: Sins and the City' *'Episode Five: The National Athame' *'Episode Six: "Hell Freezes Over...' *'Episode Seven: And Heaven is Ablaze"' *'Episode Eight: "The Good...' *'Episode Nine: ...The Bad...' *'Episode Ten: ...And the Stupid."' *'Episode Eleven: Then there was One' *'Episode Twelve: Alice in Wonderland' *'Episode Thirteen: H2O-hell No' *'Episode Fourteen: Drip, Drip, Drop' *'Episode Fifteen: Wican-not Help' *'Episode Sixteen: Death at the Opera' *'Episode Seventeen: Witches Need Love' *'Episode Eighteen: Hell-abrate' *'Episode Nineteen: No Dogs Allowed' *'Episode Twenty: Wiccan Karma' *'Episode Twenty-One: Killing the Messenger' *'Episode Twenty-Two: What the Cat Dragged In'